Journey of Aura
by WhiteRoseLeigh9099
Summary: For years, Skye Ketchum has been pushed aside in favor of her elder twin brother, Ash. What will happen when she meets the man who will always place her first? The girl in the picture is how I picture Skye.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its corresponding characters. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!

Pairing: Alain/OC (Ketchum twin)

Chapter One

Skye Masami Ketchum just sighed as she tried to awaken her older twin brother, whose name was Ashton Takumi Ketchum, or as he liked to be called Ash, but he kept on sleeping. The younger twin had been trying to wake her brother for over an hour. After all, today was their tenth birthday and they were now able to become Pokémon Trainers, the day that both of the twins had been looking forward to for years. Unfortunately, she had known that the pair of them would be late getting their first Pokémon because of him. He could never be on time for anything, even school. The female Ketchum twin had lost count of the times that he had been penalized for being late to school when they were younger. The female Ketchum twin had been awake for hours as was her habit. In the end, Skye just shook her head and went back to her own bedroom so that she could get dressed. Skye pulled on a magenta short sleeved t shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. On her feet she pulled on a pair of magenta socks and a pair of jet black tennis shoes. Over her shirt she pulled on a jet black hooded jacket and zipped it only part of the way up. Her hair she pulled back into a ponytail that she pulled down to the bottom right side of her head and let cascade down her front. Then she placed the set of sun shaped golden earrings that her father had given to her as an tenth birthday present in her right ear and the matching one in her left. From what he had told her, the stone in the right earring was a Key Stone, one component of something called Mega Evolution, while the other had a faceted princess cut yellow diamond. Her hair was pulled in such a way that the stone in her right earring was partially hidden behind her pure white locks. He had not explained to her just what it was, but told her that it was powerful. Pulling her backpack filled with the supplies that she had gathered for her journey, Skye headed downstairs where she greeted their mother, Delia, cordially with a small smile before sitting down and eating the breakfast that she had set on the table for her before her mother asked, "Where is your brother?" While Skye knew that her mother loved and cared for her, it had always been made clear that Ash was her favorite. Delia's favoritism was the reason that mother and daughter, as well as brother and sister, were not as close as they should be. Ash may be Skye's twin and she loved him, but after all those years of being pushed aside in favor of her brother had put a huge strain on their sibling bond.

"Still sleeping," Skye replied with a sigh, "I think he broke his alarm clock." Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Well, once you've finished eating, you should head on over to the Professor's lab," her mother told her, "No use in both of you being late." Skye nodded and continued eating. One thing that she was going to miss the most while she was traveling was her mother's cooking. Luckily for her, she was more studious and book smart than her twin and had done everything that she could to prepare herself for her journey, including learning about plants and flowers that were safe to eat in the wild and her mother's recipes for certain dishes. That didn't mean that Ash was stupid, on the contrary. Her twin was extremely smart. He was just more street smart and learned better by doing while Skye could go either way. That wasn't the only difference between the Ketchum twins. While Ash had black hair and their mother's brown eyes, Skye had long, straight pure white hair that came down to her hips and ocean blue irises. No one in Pallet Town knew that the Battler was the father of the Ketchum twins, except maybe Professor Oak himself since he had been there when Red had found out that he was a father. From what Skye had been able to figure out, the twins were the result of a one night stand and things had not ended well between her parents. Thus why she hardly ever actually saw her father, though she heard from him often. Their mother didn't really want them to have anything to do with him, especially since she was sure that Team Rocket would try to hurt or kidnap the twins to get at Red after his actions against them all those years ago, and had tried to keep Ash and Skye's existence from Red, but once when Skye had been six, Red had come down from Mount Silver to have an assessment done with Professor Oak and the blue eyed Ketchum girl had caught his attention since she spent so much time there helping the Professor.

One look into Skye's blue orbs had been enough to tell the Battler everything that he wanted to know about the girl's parentage, especially since his mother had had the same blue eyes. The fight that had followed had been one for the record books. While understanding parts of her reasoning, Red had been furious that Delia had kept his children's very existence from him. From then on, Red made weekly, untraceable phone calls to the Ketchum residence to talk to his children, mainly Skye since Ash had really didn't want much to do with their dad in order to please their mother. That was another difference between the Ketchum twins. Ash was a Mama's boy while Skye was a Daddy's girl. Shaking her head and finishing up her breakfast, Skye rinsed off her dishes before setting them in the sink and picked up her backpack before heading out the door. Another difference was that Skye was a trained Aura User, telepath, and telekinetic. Skye was not a full on Psychic, like Sabrina who could use her powers to teleport without a Pokémon, but she could hear other people's thoughts and that translated into Pokémon too. Because of her telepathy, she was able to talk to Pokémon and understand them as if they were speaking the human language. She had read that not all Psychics developed the same abilities and those who did develop the same ability could differ in strength and power. Also apparently a Psychic's power levels could rise at anytime. Each Psychic developed at their own pace and could stop at anytime. It was not set stone, so it could develop to be more at a later date and she might become as powerful as Sabrina one day or maybe not. You could never really tell, but she found the subject fascinating and learned that Psyhic powers could follow a bloodline. From her research, she and Ash actually had an ancestor named Celestina on their mother's side, who had been a powerful Psychic that had rivaled Sabrina in power. The white haired girl had even found a picture of the woman and as it turned out, to her immense shock, Skye was a little miniature of her, with the exception of her blue eyes. Celestina had in fact been blind and her Gardevoir had acted as her eyes. She had also found out that they were descendents of the legendary Aura Guardian Sir Aaron on their father's side.

A Lucario that lived at Professor Oak's ranch had recognized her as an Aura User and trained her with her abilities. One of the Psychic types had helped her with her telepathy and telekinesis. This had caused Skye to grow up faster and become more mature than her twin, who had done a lot of growing of his own in the last couple of years, but was still immature in many other ways. Luckily she had convinced him to train with her in martial arts, that had helped some, but he still ate like a pig. Skye didn't know if her brother could use Aura since she had found that there were many sets of twins where one had abilities and the other didn't, so she hadn't told anyone about that part or her telepathy and telekinetic abilities. Her physical training also made her look like she was at least thirteen instead of ten. She had also spent a lot of time gathering whatever supplies, berries and whatnot, that she thought that she would need while she was on the road. The last time that her dad had visited, he had taken her to Celadon City and bought her some of the things that she would need to help her get started, including a Berry Case fillled to the brim with every Berry imaginable. Her dad had also told her that he had a Berry Orchard that his Grass types attended to and he would send her care packages often. He would have done the same for Ash, but he refused to even get in the car with their dad. When the day was done and he was dropping her back off at her mother's house, he had handed her a package and told her to open it only after she got her Pokédex and had left Pallet Town. It was large and it had been hard to hide from her mother and brother, but she did. Skye was a responsible young lady and kept her room neat and tidy. She also did her own laundry, so her mother really had no reason to go into her room.

As she approached the Professor's lab, she noticed a lot of people gathering at the entrance, no doubt waiting for Gary to make an appearance. Gary Oak was the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak and the son of Blue Oak, the current Indigo and Johto League Champion. This had caused Gary to grow up with a big head and an over inflated ego. He had caused a lot of trouble for Ash as they were growing up, almost as if Gary sensed that Ash was the son of his father's biggest rival. He left Skye alone, however, in fact they were even best friends. Gary had even fought off her bullies for her when Ash wouldn't. He had always been super protective of her, even though she was Ash's sister. Gary had told her once that he couldn't understand why Ash acted the way he did towards her or completely ignored the fact that she was being bullied. That was one of the reasons that Gary ragged on Ash so much. Leaf thought that they were adorable together and should be boyfriend and girlfriend, but she didn't understand that it just wasn't like that between Skye and Gary. He had told her once that he saw her as a younger sister since he was only a few days older than her and Ash. As such it made it his job to protect her.

Sighing as she shook her head, she entered the building to find the Professor, Gary and Leaf. Both Gary and Leaf were holding a Pokéball in one of their hands and were leaning over a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle. Seeing this made her chuckle since Gary had been wanting a Squirtle since his own father had started with Squirtle. Leaf had wanted Bulbasaur since her mother, Green, had started with a Bulbasaur. Both of them looked up to their parents since they were two of the original Dexholders, much like how she looked up to her dad. That meant that there was only one starter Pokémon left and Skye was glad that she got here when she did. The last one left was Charmander, the starter that she had wanted. Her father had started with a Charmander and the Fire type was her favorite out of all of the starters, though she eventually hoped to catch all of the Kanto starter Pokémon, especially Bulbasaur. As she approached, Professor Oak looked up and greeted her, "Ah, Skye, good morning! Glad to see that you have finally arrived."

"Good morning, Professor," Skye greeted him warmly in return with a bright smile. He then handed her a Pokédex and a Pokéball. With a grin, Skye tossed the Pokéball in the air with a shout of, "Come on out, Charmander!" The Pokéball burst open and in a burst of blue light a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that had a primarily orange body appeared. Its underside from the chest down to the underside of the tip of its tail and the soles of its feet were cream colored. There were two small fangs that were visible in its upper jaw and two slightly smaller fangs in its lower jaw. The little creature had blue eyes, short arms and legs with four fingers and three clawed toes while a bright red flame burned on the tip of its tail. Looking Charmander over with a critical eye, Skye could tell that this particular Charmander was in excellent health by simply looking at the flame on its tail since it was flickering healthily. Pulling up her Pokédex, she scanned her new Pokémon.

 **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates that it is in good health. It is also a good indicator of Charmander's emotions. The flame will waver when Charmander is happy while it will burn fiercely when it becomes enraged. Charmander is one of three starter Pokémon that new Trainers can choose from in the Kanto Region.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Blaze: This ability will power up this Pokémon's Fire type moves when it's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Solar Power**

 **Solar Power: This ability will boost this Pokémon's Special Attack Stat in sunny weather, but it's health with decrease every turn**

 **Moves Known: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Belly Drum, Bite, Counter, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz, Focus Punch, and Metal Claw**

 ***Note: Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Belly Drum, Bite, Counter, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz, Focus Punch, and Metal Claw are Egg Moves."**

Skye's eyes widened as she realized that her Charmander was in actuality female. Everyone knew that the starters were predominantly male and that was why they were so rare. Guess that was just Skye's bizare luck kicking again, almost like that time she had found a Riolu in the forest when she had been there training. The blue eyed girl had spent many an hour out in the forest that surrounded Pallet Town, playing with the wild Pokémon and training herself as well as her senses. Riolu had become her friend, but because of the rule that a new Trainer had to get a starter Pokémon from an official Professor, she couldn't have him as her starter Pokémon. Riolu, who hadn't gotten a nickname yet, would be waiting for her near the blue eyed soon to be preteen's house when she got back. Getting down on her knees, Skye locked her sapphire eyes with Charmander's own blue orbs and she spoke, "Hello, Charmander, I'm Skye and I'm going to be your Trainer, okay?" The little Lizard Pokémon simply looked deep into the young girl's eyes for several moments, almost as if looking for something in particular. She must have found it, because she cried out, "Charm, Charmander!" and jumped into Skye's arms, nuzzling her shoulder as she held her. The ten year old laughed along with the professor as she stood up. Setting Charmander back on the ground and dusting herself off, Skye slid her Pokédex into one of her pants pockets along her thigh.

It was at that particular moment that she heard a commotion outside and Skye knew then that her brother had arrived as Gary and Leaf had already left. Knowing Gary, he would not be able to leave without starting something with her brother. It had been that way for years and Skye had come to accept it by now, even as her brother always took the bait that Gary dangled in front of him. He was such a hothead. After the professor handed her the customary five extra Pokéballs that she immediately clipped onto her Pokébelt along with her Charmander's Pokéball, Skye turned and walked out of the door with Charmander walking beside her just in time for her brother to shoot past her into the building without so much as a how do you do and almost knocking her over on to the ground. Shaking her head as she and Charmander glared heatedly at him from over her shoulder, Skye headed down the road towards her mother's house. She had no intention of entering said domicile. Her mother may love her and may have taken care of her for the last ten years, but it had been made clear long ago that the only one who truly mattered was Ash. Hence why Skye was closer to her absentee father than she was to her mother and also why the twins were not as close as they should have been. For the most part, Ash had really wanted nothing to do with Skye, finding other things more interesting than spending time with his twin sister. Always running off and leaving her by herself. Her mother had always been too busy either working or spending time with Ash to notice anything Skye did. Turning to look over her shoulder, Skye saw her mother begin to gather in front of the professor's lab with a group of other people and her heart fell a little since her mother had not even acknowledged that she was leaving, tears forming for a second in the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, eyes hardening as she blinked the tears away and straightening her shoulders, the blue eyed soon to be preteen continued on her way, determined to put the past behind her and move forward.

Not too far down the road from her mother's house, but far enough that no one could see, Skye was stopped by a loud "Rio!" and a small blue, canine like Pokémon that had black legs and torso with a blue tail and a yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws and a black 'mask' on its face with red eyes. Skye smiled as one of her oldest friends came into sight. While Gary had been her friend, her brother in all the ways that mattered, and had protected her, he was her only true human friend. There had been many who had picked on her growing up and for more than a few reasons, none of which she was going to actually think about at the moment. Thus why she had spent a lot of time training in the forest and playing with the friendly wild Pokémon that made their home there. She had spent many an hour here with Riolu, both playing and training. Both with her Aura and her telekinetic ability. Skye smiled as Riolu approached her and made eye contact with Charmander, seemingly taking her measure. He must have judged her a worthy ally, because he simply nodded at her and fell into step with Skye, allowing the trio to continue down the road towards the forest that surrounded Pallet Town.

Skye was planning to head towards Saffron City and hop on a train to the Johto Region and make her way to Mt. Silver where her father had a cabin that he stayed in. She and her friends would spend some time there training with him before moving on and traveling through a Region of her choice. She would not begin immediately with Kanto like so many of her fellow Pallet Town natives. Skye knew that she was not like other Trainers and she didn't want to be like other Trainers. The white haired soon to be preteen simply wanted the freedom to be herself for that was what she prized most of all: the sense of being true to oneself. Sighing, the little group pulled slightly off of the beaten path where they set up camp since Skye knew that they wouldn't make it to Saffron within a day. It was already four in the afternoon. Once she and Riolu had set up her tent, gathered some sticks, and Charmander used Ember to start a fire, Skye took a seat on a nearby log before pulling the package that her father had given her on the day that he had taken her to Celadon to get her journey supplies out of her backpack. It was a rather large package tied up in twine and was also rather heavy. With as big and heavy as it was, it had been difficult to hide it from her mother as her father had told her to since Delia didn't like Red doing things for Skye if he wasn't doing the same for Ash, but since Ash refused to take anything from their dad, it wasn't fair to Skye and thus why she had to keep this package hidden until she left. So that she wouldn't have to deal with hearing her mother complain about the unfairness of it all or her mother trying to take it away. Taking out the knife that her father had given her as part of her camping supplies, she quickly cut the twine and peeled the paper away. Once the cardboard box beneath was revealed, the white haired girl took a deep breath and pulled the lid of the box off. Looking inside, a gasp escaped her mouth. Inside was a Pokémon Egg inside an Egg Case and what could only be the latest model PokéNav Plus, the one that now included the Videophone App. Folded up on top of the PokéNav was a note with her name written in her father's familiar messy scrawl. Opening the note, Skye read,

 _My Darling Daughter,_

 _Today you take one of the first steps towards becoming a Pokémon Trainer. Congratulations. Being a Pokémon Trainer has been one of my greatest joys, second only to your birth. I know that you will take great care of your Pokémon and train them to the best of your ability._

 _Pika, Charmie, and I found this Egg abandoned in one of the caves in the foothills of Mt. Silver and I knew that you would be the best person to take care of it._

 _Best of luck and see you soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Your father_

Tears formed in her eyes, though this time they were happy ones, and then she pulled the Egg Case out of the box to take a better look at it. The Egg was nearly wholly white with a few deep blue spots on it in ramdolm places. Skye gently pulled the Egg and held it against her for a moment before tucking it into her backpack for safety reasons. She then clipped her PokéNav to her Pokébelt, which she had found had both her father, mother, and Professor Oak's numbers already programmed into it, and She stood up and spoke, "Okay, Riolu, Charmander, we are going to train now. But first," she took an empty Pokéball from her belt and tapped Riolu with it. He turned into energy and disappeared into the Pokéball. It shook once before making a dinging sound, indicating that the capture was successful. Skye simply let him back out since he didn't like them at all. From what he had told her, he had a Trainer, but they had not treated him properly, so he smashed his Pokéball and ran away. If Riolu hadn't recognized her as an Aura User, he would have kept his distance from her, but he knew that Aura Users and Aura Guardians were among the most trusted of all humans when it came to Pokémon. Smiling at the memory, Skye pulled out her Pokédex and scanned her oldest friend.

 **"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies. It's body is lithe ans powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **Inner Focus: This Pokémon is intensely focused and it protects this Pokémon from flinching**

 **Hidden Ability: Prankster**

 **Prankster: This ability gives priority to a status affecting move**

 **Moves Known: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Bulk Up, Hidden Power, Protect, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Agility, Bite, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Circle Throw, Crunch, High Jump Kick, Iron Defense, Low Kick, Sky Uppercut, and Vacuum Wave**

 ***Note: Agility, Bite, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Circle Throw, Crunch, High Jump Kick, Iron Defense, Low Kick, Sky Uppercut, and Vacuum Wave are Egg Moves."**

Listening to it, Skye nodded her head and immediately set her two Pokémon to perfecting every single one of their moves. From the start, Skye could tell that her Charmander was having some trouble gathering the energy for her Dragon type moves. She deduced that Charmander wasn't strong enough to gather enough Dragon type energy to perform them. This didn't bother the new Trainer all that much because she knew Charmander was only going to get stronger in the days and years to come. For now she had Charmander focus on the moves that came more easily to her. As for Riolu, he already had full control over all of his moves since he had trained himself for years, so she had him working on Force Palm. This was how she, her Riolu, who she had nicknamed Rainier ,and her Charmander, who she nicknamed Odette, spent the next week as they traveled towards Saffron. Rainier perfected Force Palm and he had learned Bulk Up and Sunny Day while Odette perfected every move that she knew and had even learned Flamethrower, Protect, and Sunny Day. She had even caught herself a female Squirtle that she nicknamed Maddie, a female Bulbasaur that she nicknamed Ginette, and, surprisingly, she even had even found herself a female Dratini, that she nicknamed Giselle. Now she was reading the Pokédex entries of the her newest Pokémon.

 **"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. It bears a seed on its back from birth that slowly develops. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy thst it needs to grow. Researchers are unsure whether to classify as a plant or an animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. Bulbasaur is one of three Pokémon that new Trainers can choose from in the Kanto Region.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Overgrow: This ability powers up Grass type moves when this Pokémon's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **Chlorophyll: This ability will boost the Pokémon's Speed Stat when in sunny weather**

 **Moves Known: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Sweet Scent, Hidden Power, Safeguard, Charm, Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Grassy Terrain, Ingrain, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Power Whip, and Sludge**

 ***Note: Charm, Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Grassy Terrain, Ingrain, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Power Whip, and Sludge are Egg Moves."**

 **"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. After birth, it's back swells and hardens into a shell. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponents. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. Squirtle is one of three Pokémon that new Trainers can choose from in the Kanto Region.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Water**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Torrent: This ability powers up Water type moves when this Pokémon's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Rain Dish**

 **Rain Dish: This Pokémon will gradually regain health when it is raining**

 **Moves Known: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Aura Sphere, Brine, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Haze, Miror Coat, Mist, and Refresh**

 ***Note: Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Aura Sphere, Brine, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Haze, Miror Coat, Mist, and Refresh are Egg Moves."**

 **"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. Even the young are known to exceed 6'6". It is rare and was long consideRed to exist only in myth until recently when a full colony was found living under water.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **Shed Skin: This Pokémon may heal its own Status Conditions by shedding its skin**

 **Hidden Ability: Marvel Scale**

 **Marvel Scale: This Pokémon's marvelous scales boost the Defense Stat if it has a Status Condition**

 **Moves Known: Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Hidden Power, Safeguard, Aqua Jet, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Haze, Iron Tail, Mist, and Water Pulse**

 ***Note: Aqua Jet, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Haze, Iron Tail, Mist, and Water Pulse are Egg Moves."**

It had only taken Skye one look at their Pokédex entries to know that Maddie, Ginette, and Giselle had a lot of power and potential. She had been extremely lucky to find them, especially Giselle since Dratini were extremely rare. It was just her luck that both her new Bulbasaur and her Squirtle were female, since Bulbasaur and Squirtle were as a species predominantly male, like Charmander. She spent the rest of that week training both herself and her Pokémon, getting herself acquainted with her newest Pokémon. Rainier taught her more about what she could do with her Aura abilities. The ten year old could now create bonds with her Pokémon using Aura. Whenever she activated her Aura Sight, Skye would see tethers linking her Aura to the Auras of her Pokémon. In so many ways she felt much more connected to them than she had before. They had made it to Saffron and were now sitting on the train heading towards Goldenrod City, where her father would meet her to escort her to Mt. Silver. She knew that the training was going to be extremely difficult, but she felt that she and her partners could handle it. After all, she had them all work on their strength, speed, and endurance. The time it took to charge up their moves had greatly decreased in just a week as well. They all still had a long way to go before they were anywhere ready to evolve, especially Giselle, but they would keep working at it and keep getting stronger together. The blue eyed ten year old kept a close eye on the Egg that her dad had given her. In the week since she'd gotten it, it got closer and closer to being ready to hatch. Like she'd been taught by the Lucario at Professor Oak's lab, she had spent an hour meditating with the Egg in her lap daily. As her mentor, Lucario, had explained to her, it would help to build a strong bond with the Pokémon inside the Egg even before it hatched.

It took three days for the train to pull into the station at Goldenrod City and there Skye met up with her dad. When they arrived, the blue eyed soon to be preteen found out that her father had purchased an expansion pack that would allow her to double the amount of Pokémon that she could carry at one time. So instead of six Pokémon, she would be able to carry twelve at once. She spent the next five years training with her father on Mt. Silver, where both she and her Pokémon continued to grow stronger. After the first year, Odette became Charmeleon, Maddie became Wartortle, Ginette evolved into Ivysaur, and Giselle became Dragonair. A few months after she had arrive, the Egg that her father had given her had hatched into a female Absol and from the moment that it hatched, Absol was nicknamed Lunete. The bond between Skye and Lunete was extremely strong. The first thing that Skye did when Lunete hatched and the others evolved was to scan them with her Pokédex.

 **"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions and they rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans. It sharply senses even the most subtle changes in the land and sky to pRedict natural disasters with its horn. When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people. It is a long lived Pokémon with a life span of 100 years.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Ability: Super Luck**

 **Super Luck: This Pokémon is so lucky that the critical hit ratios of its moves are boosted**

 **Hidden Ability: Justified**

 **Justified: Being hit with a Dark type move will boost this Pokémon's Attack Stat for justice**

 **Moves Known: Perish Song, Future Sight, Scratch, Feint, Leer, Quick Attack, Assurance, Curse, Feint Attack, Hex, Magic Coat, Mean Look, Megahorn, Punishment, Sucker Punch, and Zen Headbutt**

 ***Note: Assurance, Curse, Feint Attack, Hex, Magic Coat, Mean Look, Megahorn, Punishment, Sucker Punch, and Zen Headbutt are Egg Moves."**

 **"Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from its back and grows by drawing in energy. When it is ready to bloom, it will give off a sweet smelling aroma. When the bulb on its back grows large enough, Ivysaur appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Overgrow: This ability powers up Grass type moves when this Pokémon's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **Chlorophyll: This ability will boost the Pokémon's Speed Stat when in sunny weather**

 **Moves Known: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Sweet Scent, Venoshock, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Safeguard, Double Team, Charm, Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Grassy Terrain, Ingrain, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Power Whip, and Sludge**

 ***Note: Charm, Giga Drain, Grass Whistle, Grassy Terrain, Ingrain, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Power Whip, and Sludge are Egg Moves**

 **Moves Learned Upon Evolution: Growth and Worry Seed."**

 **"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them with its razor sharp claws. Tough fights excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish white flames. Charmeleon can be very hot headed by nature, so it will constantly be searching for opponents snd will only calm down once it wins.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Blaze: This ability will power up this Pokémon's Fire type moves when it's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Solar Power**

 **Solar Power: This ability will boost this Pokémon's Special Attack Stat in sunny weather, but it's health with decrease every turn**

 **Moves Known: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Fire Fang, Sunny Day, Protect, Double Team, Flamethrower, Shadow Claw, Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Belly Drum, Bite, Counter, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz, Focus Punch, and Metal Claw**

 ***Note: Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Belly Drum, Bite, Counter, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Flare Blitz, Focus Punch, and Metal Claw are Egg Moves**

 **Moves Learned Upon Evolution: Flame Burst, Slash, Dragon Claw."**

 **"Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon, and the evolved form of Squirtle. Wartortle is a very popular Pokémon, because its long fur coveRed tail is said is said to be good luck and a symbol of long life. This Pokémon will often hide in water to stalk unwary prey. In order to swim fast, it will move its ears to maintain balance.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Water**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Torrent: This ability powers up Water type moves when this Pokémon's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Rain Dish**

 **Rain Dish: This Pokémon will gradually regain health when it is raining**

 **Moves Known: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam, Rain Dance, Brick Break, Scald, Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Aura Sphere, Brine, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Haze, Miror Coat, Mist, and Refresh**

 ***Note: Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Aura Sphere, Brine, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Haze, Miror Coat, Mist, and Refresh are Egg Moves**

 **Moves Learned Upon Evolution: Skull Bash and Iron Defense."**

 **"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dratini. Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes. This Pokémon lives in large bodies of water like the sea and lakes. Even though it has no wings to do so, it has been seen flying occasionally.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **Shed Skin: This Pokémon may heal its own Status Conditions by shedding its skin**

 **Hidden Ability: Marvel Scale**

 **Marvel Scale: This Pokémon's marvelous scales boost the Defense Stat if it has a Status Condition**

 **Moves Known: Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Safeguard, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Brutal Swing, Aqua Jet, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Haze, Iron Tail, Mist, and Water Pulse**

 ***Note: Aqua Jet, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Haze, Iron Tail, Mist, and Water Pulse are Egg Moves**

 **No Moves Learned Upon Evolution."**

Over the first year that Skye and her Pokémon spent training, she would try to call her mother weekly, but she was never able to get a hold of her and she never returned any of her daughter's messages. She was able to speak with Professor Oak who kept her apprised of her brother's doings and how her mom was. However, not a peep from her mother or even her brother. In a way, Skye really wasn't surprised, but she was extremely disappointed. It was almost as if they had completely forgotten that she even existed. After the first year, she stopped trying and thus the next five years were spent in much the same manner as the first. Skye had turned fifteen and Odette evolved into Charizard, Maddie turned into Blastoise, Ginette evolved into Venusaur, Rainier had become Lucario, and Giselle had become Dragonite. While she lived on Mt. Silver, her father told her about Mega Evolution and demonstrated it for her with his Charizard, Charmie, while in a battle. During her exploration of the surrounding areas around her dad's large estate, where he had a large barn and several breeders, as well as a Pokémon Doctor, staffed to take care of his Pokémon and Skye's since she would now have her excess Pokémon sent there, the blue eyed teen had found several samples of Evolution Stones as well as Mega Stones, including three Key Stones, one sample of Venusaurite, two samples of Charizardite X, one sample of Charizardite Y, two Blastoisinite, a Lucarionite, and an Absolite. All of which she had set into something for Odette, Ginette, Rainier, Maddie, and Lunete to hold. One of the Charizardite X was set into a golden collar, in a sun shaped setting, while the Absolite was set into a golden sun shaped pendant hanging from a golden chain. The Lucarionite was set into a collar similar to the Charizardite collar that Odette wore. The Blastoisinite was set in a golden band around Maddie's wrist in a sun shaped setting. Ginette's Venusaurite was set into a golden sun shaped pendant that hung from a golden chain that she wore around the tree on her back. Skye had one of the Key Stones set into a simple golden band and one of the Blastoisinite set into a similar collar that she had fitted with her Blastoise. She had then sent them to Gary with an explanation of what exactly they were.

It was that year that Skye and her Pokémon a began to travel around the Johto Region to gather badges to take part in the Silver Conference with her loyal Lucario at her side since he still hated going into his Pokéball for prolonged periods of time. He would go into it if he was extremely hurt or tired, but for the most part, he preferred to remain outside of it. During this time, she caught a female Espeon that she ended nicknaming Corine, a male Eevee that evolved into Umbreon that she named Allard, a female Igglybuff that evolved all the way to Wigglytuff that she named Amorette, a female Ampharos that she named Caterine, a male Lanturn that she nicknamed Philbert, a female Cyndaquil that evolved all the way into Typhlosion that she named Alexandrie, a female Chikorita that evolved into Meganium named Fleurette, a male Totodile that evolved into Feraligatr named Clovis, a female Pidgey that would eventually evolve all the way into Pidgeot named Adelaide, a female Noctowl that she named Edith, and a female Houndour that would eventually evolve into Houndoom named Estelle. And unlike her brother, according to Professor Oak, she won it. Her journey across the region took a year and she was now sixteen. Her clothing style had changed drastically since she had begun living with her father. While the girl's color choices were still magenta and black, she now wore a pair of black jeggings with a pocket along the thigh that she wore tucked into a black boots that had retractable roller skates on the soles. She wore a magenta long sleeved t-shirt with a long black, short sleeved cardigan held together by a two buttons just an inch beneath her breasts that flowed similar to a dress coat. It was also hooded in a way similar to a cloak in the way that it draped over her head. She also wore her below the hip length, straight as an arrow pure white hair down, leaving her bangs slightly in her eyes. This hid her earrings from immediate view and kept those who would want to challenge her simply because she was a Mega Trainer at bay. And there had been many, too many, who had wanted to battle her simply because she was capable of Mega Evolution. So many that it had become something of a hastle, thus why she hid her earrings, only pulling her hair back when she was seriously battling.

From what the Professor had told her, Ash had had many fun and exciting adventures of his own in the last six years. He had also done a lot of growing up in that time as well. The male Ketchum twin had finally remembered that he had a sister, a twin, and had asked his mother how Skye was doing. At first, he had been furious at Skye because she had not contacted their mother in years even if their mother was not all that upset about it, but that had been before he had asked Professor Oak if he had heard from her. Hearing that she had tried to call their mother weekly for about a year before finally giving up after not getting any responses had made him wake up to the fact that she had been neglected for as long as he could remember and he was ashamed of himself. The now sixteen year old boy knew that he was just as much to blame as his mother was. Ash now understood why Gary had always been on his case so much. Gary was Skye's best friend and there was not much that he wouldn't do for her. He knew that his mother was a good person and meant well, but she had still neglected to remember that she had two children, not just one. He wasn't angry that his sister had gone to their father and he understood. With his new understanding of the relationship between his sister and each of their parents, the now sixteen year old wasn't really surprised, but wanted to improve his own relationship with his sister. So he got her PokéNav number from Professor Oak and called her from his lab, not sure how his mother would react and he didn't want to start a fight with her at the moment. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was in contact with his sister, on the contrary, but his mother was his mother. Skye had been surprised when she answered the phone to find her brother on the other end of the line. Seeing him for the first time in years made her realize that he was a younger version of their father, but with brown eyes. At first it had been awkward, but Ash started out with congratulating her for winning the Silver Conference and asking her how she was doing. That broke the ice and started them down the road of reconciliation. Eventually he invited her to travel with him through the Kalos Region that he had just learned about, thinking that a family journey would help them build up the bond between them back to where it should have been in the first place.

Skye had not been certain at first, but after a talk with her dad, she agreed to meet him in Lumiose City. She was most definitely not ready to go back to Pallet Town and deal with their mother. She had even had the extra Key Stones she had set into one golden band and one sterling silver band, but one was set into a star shaped setting with the Key Stone in the middle of the star while the other into a crescent moon shaped setting that surrounded the Key Stone. The sample of Charizardite Y she had set into a yellow gold collar into a star shaped setting to match the golden Key Stone band, just big enough to go around a Charizard's neck, since Professor Oak had told her that her brother also had a Charizard and she felt that Mega Charizard Y suited him. The second sample of Charizardite X she had set into a similar collar, but the stone was set into a crescent moon shaped setting with the crescent moon surrounding the stone. She planned to give them to him while they were traveling. The blue eyed girl had no idea why or who these were meant for besides her brother, but she just knew that she needed to have them ready for whenever it became clear. Skye always followed her instincts and they were telling her that she needed to have these ready. Both Professor Oak and her dad told her about the regional Pokémon Professor, a man named Augustine Sycamore, who studied Mega Evolution. They suggested that she meet with him at his laboratory that was located in Lumiose. Thus she bought a ticket to Lumiose City for a few days before Ash and his friend, Alexa the Pokémon Journalist, would arrive, leaving Maddie, Ginette, Giselle, Corine, Allard, Amorette, Caterine, Alexandrie, Fleurette, Clovis, Philbert, Adelaide, Edith, Lunete, and Estelle at her father's estate. She brought with her only Odette, Rainier, and Algaë, a female Eevee that was the child of her Espeon and her Umbreon. Also, she brought another Eevee, though this one was male, that she intended to give to her brother. There was only two differences between Algaë and her brother. The first was that Algaë was female and the second was that Algaë was a Shiny Pokémon. Her fur was a lighter brown than her brother's.

She spent those few days helping Professor Sycamore analyze her Key Stone and her Pokémon's Mega Stones, with the exception of Maddie, Ginette, and Lunete's since they was still in Johto, and, as a thank you, he allowed her to chose a Kalos starter Pokémon to go with her. She chose a Fennekin since Fennekin's final evolved form was Delphox, which was a Fire/Psychic type Pokémon that Skye had been interested in since she had learned about it, though he warned her that this particular Fennekin had a hard time with Trainers because of its stubborn dispositon, but that didn't deter Skye at all. She spent the days until Ash was set to arrive getting to know her new Fennekin that she nicknamed Annette. Her determination and extremely affectionate ways got through to the little Fire type and she began to listen to Skye. As it turned out, Annette was a twin with another Fennekin that had not been chosen by a Trainer yet. Also, a Froakie had taken a liking to her and insisted that she take her with her on her journey. The Professor allowed it since it was what the Froakie had wanted and gave her the little female Bubble Frog Pokémon. From what he explained to her, this particular Froakie had a similar problem that Annette did as well as her twin brother. Skye had been shocked to hear that since twin Pokémon were extremely rare. It was a phenomenon that happened when two Pokémon hatch from the same Egg. She gave her the name Lucette as a nickname. Right now, Skye was sitting at a table and looking at Annette and Lucette's Pokédex page in the updated Kalos Region Pokédex that Professor Sycamore had given her when she had arrived at his lab two days prior with Algaë and Annette sitting on her lap and shoulder respectively. Lucette was playing with the Pokémon in the greenhouse along with Rainier.

 **"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that reach nearly 400 degrees and likes to snack on twigs. Eating twigs fills it with energy and it's roomy ears gives a vent for hot air. As it walks, it munches on a twig instead of a snack. It will intimidate an opponent by puffing hot air out of its ears. Fennekin is one of three Pokémon that new Trainers can choose from in the Kalos Region.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Blaze: This ability will power up this Pokémon's Fire type moves when it's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Magician**

 **Magician: This Pokémon will steal the held item of a Pokémon that it hits with a move**

 **Moves Known: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Safeguard, Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Magic Coat, and Wish**

 ***Note: Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Magic Coat, and Wish are Egg Moves."**

 **"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. Beneath its happy go lucky air, it keeps a close eye on its surroundings. Froakie is one of three Pokémon that new Trainers can choose from in the Kalos Region.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Water**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Torrent: This ability will power up this Pokémon's Water type moves when it's health is low**

 **Hidden Ability: Protean**

 **Protean: This ability will change the Pokémon's Type to the Type of move that is about to use**

 **Moves Known: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse, Smokescreen, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Protect, Return, Double Team, Mud Sport, Toxic Spikes, and Water Sport**

 ***Note: Mud Sport, Toxic Spikes, and Water Sport are Egg Moves."**

Skye smiled before she looked up at a clock and began to panic. Ash's plane was supposed to arrive at ten and it was now ten thirty. She was late! The sixteen year old shrieked as she gathered Annette into her arms, returned Algaë into her Pokéball, and began to gather up her things before she headed towards the door, only for it to shoot open and her brother rushed in with an injured Froakie in his arms and a little blonde girl at his side. Skye's eyes widened in worry and alarm as she cried out, "Oh my gosh, Ash, what happened? Are you or Pikachu hurt?"

"No, we're fine. We were attacked and Froakie got hurt helping us," he told her after calling out for Professor Sycamore. The professor came slowly in, yawning as he did so.

"Coming," he yawned out. Skye knew that he had stayed up late analyzing some of the data that he had gotten from her Key and Mega Stones, but when he noticed the hurt Froakie in Ash's arms he cried out, "Froakie, no!" and approached Ash before taking Froakie into his own arms as he called out for his assistant, Sophie. Once Froakie was safely in the professor's arms, he spoke again, "We've been so worried about you. Your Trainer has been in recent contact with us." Skye noticed that the Froakie made a displeased face at that and wondered what that was about as Sophie came out and the professor put Froakie into her arms, telling her that it needed help. As Sophie ran out of the room with Froakie in her arms, Ash looked at the professor and said, "Thanks, Professor, we were worried about Froakie too. So is Froakie's Trainer on the way here now?"

"Unfortunately, no, he contacted us to let us know. He wanted to give up Froakie," the Professor grimly stated, making Ash and the others look at him in shock before Skye turned to her brother and spoke, "I am so sorry that I didn't meet you at the airport, Ash. I totally lost track of time."

"Its okay, sis," Ash told her with small grin on his face and an amused twinkle in his eyes, "I understand."

"Wait, sis? This is your sister, Ash? The one you were telling us about?" the little blonde haired girl asked, her blue eyes wide as she looked back and forth between the twins, thinking that even though they were supposed to be twins, neither looked anything like the other. Just then a blonde boy, around the same age as Ash and Skye, came through the door, panting as he did so. He slowly walked towards them before hunching over and taking some deep breaths. The little blonde girl approached him and complained, "You're so slow!" He ignored her and looked up at Ash and asked, "How's Froakie?"

Chuckling, the Professor led them towards the triage area where they found Sophie working on getting Froakie back to full health. They stood just outside the room, watching Sophie work. Skye heard her brother whisper, "Poor Froakie." The Professor approached them and spoke, "Don't you worry, Sophie is the absolute best at what she does."

"Yeah, Ash, so don't worry. Froakie will be just fine," Skye reassured her twin with small smile. She knew just how good Sophie was at patching up a hurt Pokémon since she had watched her do so several times during her visit in the last few days. Not only that, the blue eyed sixteen year old wanted to reassure her brother that Froakie would be just fine since she sensed that he had already begun to build a strong bond with that Froakie. The Professor then led them over to the nearby set of couches that faced each other with a coffee table set between them. Ash sat down on the couch along the wall with the two blondes while Skye and the Professor sat across from them. The Professor then spoke, "I am Professor Sycamore, a Pokémon Researcher here in Kalos."

"I'm Bonnie and this is my big brother, Clemont," the little blonde girl, Bonnie, replied with a big smile on her face.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor," Clemont spoke with a small nod.

"And I'm Ash from Pallet Town," Ash introduced himself, "And this is my buddy Pikachu," indicating the electric mouse sitting on the couch next to him. "We just arrived here from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region."

"Oh, you're from Kanto, too?" the Professor asked, his head tilted, making Skye giggle as she told him, "Of course, he is, Professor, he is my twin brother after all." She then turned to Bonnie and Clemont and introduced herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Skye Masami Ketchum, Ash's twin sister." They both nodded at her with a smile as Ash spoke, "Pikachu and I are continuing our journey and this time Skye is coming with us."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Professor Sycamore replied, "Please forgive me for not thanking you for saving Froakie. It is much appreciated."

"To tell the truth, it was Froakie who saved us," Ash told him. Then he peeked over at the triage area where Froakie was still being treated and then asked, "So what was the deal with Froakie's Trainer? What happened that would make him want to give Froakie up?"

Professor Sycamore sighed sadly and replied, "Well, one of my numerous responsibilities is to give new Trainers their first Pokémon. Froakie is a Pokémon meant for new Trainers, but this particular Froakie has had many troubles. It refuses to listen to its Trainer in battle. There's been many times that Froakie ran away just because it didn't like it's Trainer. Not only that, but several Trainers have come back to my lab just to return it." The three teens and young child looked at the professor with horror in their eyes as Ash sputtered, eyes wide with horror "More than one?"

"Like Annette and Lucette then," Skye said absentmindedly, a distant look in her eye as she mindlessly ran her fingers through Algaë's extremely soft fur. One thing that she did was brush her Pokémon's fur or polished their scales daily to keep them neat and pristine. The Professor had told her that Annette had been brought back more than once because she refused to obey her Trainer. That was why Skye had spent so much time getting to know Annette and getting the little Fox Pokémon comfortable with her. And from what he had told her, Lucette had been in the same boat as Annette. It hadn't happened immediately and they still had a bit to go before they were fully a team, but Skye was determined to never give up on Annette or Lucette. It did make her wonder, though, if the Froakie currently being treated wasn't Lucette's twin brother since the Professor had told her that he was the exact same way.

"So Froakie has had a hard life," Bonnie commented, a sad look in her eyes as her brother spoke, "I had heard stories about a Trainer's first Pokémon like that, but it seemed absurd, so I didn't pay much attention to them." The Ketchum twins caught each other's eyes and as one looked over at Pikachu. Skye knew well, since Professor Oak had told her and she had seen the footage from the Indigo League, that while she had lucked out with having Odette, her Charizard, as her first official Pokémon, Ash had not been that lucky with Pikachu, who was his starter Pokémon and had not liked him at all at when they had first started out, and when his Charmander had first evolved into Charmeleon and eventually Charizard, he had stopped listening to Ash, preferring to simply throw Flamethrowers in her brother's face and not pay any attention to a word her brother had said, but her twin had never given up on either of them and now she knew that they were the best of friends. That made it all clear to Skye and she knew that her twin would be the perfect Trainer for that Froakie. She decided that she would bring up the possibility of Froakie coming with them as they journeyed around the Kalos Region.

Then a deep cry rang through the room and they all saw a Garchomp staring into the viewing window that overlooked the triage area where Froakie was getting treated. Skye knew at once that this was the Professor's Garchomp that he had raised from a Gible. She had met Garchomp a few days earlier and had been told how he had come to live at the lab. It made Skye wish she could meet Alain since he seemed like such a good person, but she had been told that he had gone on a journey and they hadn't heard from him since. Ash then stood up and said, "Oh, wow, a Garchomp!" while Bonnie and Clemont stood up with him as Skye and Professor Sycamore approached the Garchomp. Professor Sycamore then said, "Garchomp lives here in the lab. It has a good heart," he began to pet Garchomp's head while asking, "Garchomp, how are you feeling?" Garchomp made a happy sound until it heard Froakie make a noise, making it throw the Professor's hand off and turn back to the window to watch its friend with concern. The Professor smiled softly as he chuckled and told it, "Froakie will be just fine. You can thank these people." Garchomp then turned towards Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont. Ash approached Garchomp and said, "It's really nice to meet you, Garchomp. You really care a lot, don't you? Froakie will be okay, don't worry," he then petted Garchomp's head, making Garchomp let out a happy noise. Bonnie then approached Professor Sycamore and asked, "Can I pet Garchomp too, please? I've never seen a real Garchomp before!"

"Of course, Garchomp would really like that," he told her with a smile, picking her up and holding her so that she could pet Garchomp's head. He tilted his head, allowing her easier access to pet him, then he began to nuzzle Bonnie's cheek. This made her giggle happily. Clemont then asked the Professor about his research and the other Pokémon that lived at his lab. Then he led Skye, Bonnie, and Clemont into the attached greenhouse where many more Pokémon made their home. After Ash joined them, the Professor told Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont about Mega Evolution with Skye's help. Ash looked at his sister, speculation in his eyes, and resolved to ask her how she knew so much about this subject later. Now was not the time. It was then that a Lucario and another Froakie approached her, the Lucario standing quietly at her side while the Froakie jumped onto her shoulder, leading him to believe that they were her Pokémon. It was at that moment that he noticed the collar that the Lucario wore around its neck and the strange stone set into a sun shaped setting.

It was then that they heard a cry of pain. Ash and Skye gasped, their eyes wide with horror and worry, as one and spoke as one, "That was Garchomp!" causing everyone to run into the lobby, Rainier quickly following in his Trainer's footsteps. There they found a group of people that Ash explained were members of Team Rocket, making his twin scowl and glare fiercely at them as her Lucario growled angrily at them, making them eep and draw back in fear. With Skye's sapphire orbs glaring at them, they began to realize that this Trainer was not one to mess with. Her father had told her all of the stories about Team Rocket's exploits in the past and explained to her that they were more than likely still causing trouble. He had told her to be wary of them.

After Garchomp sent the annoying trio flying off with a Hyper Beam, the group realized that they had placed a collar around Garchomp's neck and it was causing it pain. Garchomp began to release Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam before bursting through a window and flying away. It flew to Prism Tower with Ash, Skye, Bonnie, and Clemont following, though Clemont was a little wary of getting much closer to Garchomp, but he did help Ash and Skye get into the Tower, however, a Hyper Beam from Garchomp kept Bonnie and Clemont from following them immediately. Quickly returning Rainier to his Pokéball for the time being, both Ash and Skye climbed up the Tower. When they reached the first level, the Ketchum twins found Garchomp.

"Garchomp!" Ash called out worriedly. This caused Garchomp to aim an angry Hyper Beam in their direction. Ash grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her out of the way, slamming them into the wall nearby while Pikachu and Froakie, who had come with them to help its friend, jumped out of the way as well. Then Garchomp flew off further up the Tower, making Ash and Skye follow with Froakie and Pikachu holding onto Ash's shoulders. Once Ash reached the top and helped his sister up the last few steps, they turned to face Garchomp, their feet spread apart and shoulders back, as they said as one, "We're here to help, Garchomp!" Garchomp then fired another Hyper Beam in their direction, causing them to jump out of the way. Pikachu then landed on all fours with its cheeks sparking as it prepared to use Thunderbolt on Garchomp, but Ash called out, "No, Pikachu!" causing the rest of the group to look at him in wonder and confusion before he continued, "I don't want you to attack Garchomp."

Ash slowly approached Garchomp, speaking quietly in an attempt to calm the angered and in pain Dragon type Pokémon, with Skye moving slowly behind him to try and back him up if need be, her hand on a Pokéball on her Pokébelt just in case some more back up would be needed. Garchomp began to calm down a little, but then the collar around its neck flared up again, causing the Mach Pokémon to cry out in pain and begin to back up. Only problem was there was not much room for it to do so and Garchomp was quickly approaching the edge.

"Garchomp, look out!" Ash and Skye cried out in fear, their hearts pounding in their chests while Froakie jumped into the air with a cry of its name and tossing two of its gummy Frubbles towards Garchomp's feet, keeping Garchomp from falling.

"Good thinking, Froakie!" Ash praised the little Bubble Frog Pokémon and then he rushed forward with Pikachu at his side, with Ash grabbing onto Garchomp's shoulders and yelling out, "Just hold on, Garchomp, and we'll get this thing off of you!" Garchomp fired off another Hyper Beam while Ash turned towards Pikachu and ordered , "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the collar!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in answer and its tail began to glow with a blue energy as it ran towards Ash and Garchomp. Slashing its metal coated tail through the black box that powered the collar, Pikachu broke the collar off of Garchomp, who fell to its knees with a tired groan. Rubbing the top of Garchomp's head, Ash spoke to the exhausted Mach Pokémon, "That must of hurt. Help's on the way, don't you worry," making Garchomp make a grateful sound.

Then Pikachu, who had been running towards them along with Froakie, stepped on a weakened section of the Tower and began to fall with a fearful cry of "Pika!" causing Ash to turn and cry out, his eyes wide with fear, "Pikachu!" and jumping over the edge in an attempt to help Pikachu.

"Ash!" Skye cried out with fear and horror in her eyes and voice. Immediately her eyes began to glow a light purple color, making her blue eyes look a deep plum color, as she tried to use her telekinesis to slow Ash and Pikachu's descent. Unnoticeable to others, Ash's body began to lightly glow a light purple color as Skye used her growing Psychic powers to try and bring Ash and Pikachu to a safe landing on the ground. The blue eyed sixteen year old was scared that she would be unable to stop Ash and Pikachu from being badly hurt in the landing when a large unknown Pokémon appeared, using Flare Blitz to catch Ash and Pikachu, bringing the brave but stupid duo to a safe landing in front of the Tower. Sighing with relief as she slide down onto her knees, Skye allowed her shoulders to droop in her relief. Later on, Professor Sycamore explained that that Pokémon had been Mega Blaziken, the Mega Evolution of the Hoenn native Blaziken. From what she remembered from school, Blaziken was the final evolved form of Torchic, which just so happened to be the Fire type starter from the Hoenn Region. Of course, he explained this as Skye was berating her twin for scaring her like that and threatening him that she would tell their both of their parents and Professor Oak if he ever pulled a stunt like that again. He knew that his sister meant it too, especially their dad, who he knew would give him a lecture about safety and not giving his sister a heart attack.

The next morning, Ash, Skye, Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu, and Rainier stood in front of the Professor's lab with Annette and Lucette on Skye's shoulders, which just so happened to be their favorite perch. Skye had given Ash his Eevee that morning and the Pokéball was already on his Pokébelt. They were preparing to head out and were saying goodbye to the Professor, who said, "I hope you all were able to sleep alright," then he peeked over his shoulder with a sheepish look on his face before he continued, "Even though its a mess in there."

"Best sleep ever!" Bonnie cried out happily.

"Slept like a baby," Skye assured him as Ash and Clemont nodded in agreement with huge grins on their faces, making the Professor laugh before saying, "So I guess your journey starts here, huh?"

"Yup!" both of the Ketchum twins chimed together as one with a nod, making him chuckle again with a smile on his face. Already the twins were getting along better than they had been as he spoke again, "Say, Ash, have you received a Kalos Region Pokédex yet?"

"No," Ash answered while shaking his head, causing Professor Sycamore to hand him one while saying, "Then here, take this with you and make good use of it."

"But what about Skye?" Ash asked. Skye chuckled as she pulled her own Kalos Pokédex out of the pocket along her right thigh and showed it to him while saying, "The professor gave me my own Kalos Pokédex a few days ago after I arrived," making Ash smile happily before he turned to head out while saying, "Thanks, Professor, good luck with your research." He didn't make it one step before a soft, gooey Frubble was thrown in his face, nearly knocking him over into his back. Looking down, Ash saw Froakie sitting there in front of him between the opened gates with a Pokéball at his side. A Pokéball that he nudged towards Ash using his head along with a demanding "Froak!"

"Froakie?" Ash asked, a confused look on his face. He already knew that this Froakie was the twin to the Froakie currently residing in a Pokéball attached to his sister's Pokébelt. Instinctively knowing what Froakie wanted, Skye crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head with a small smile on her face. She exchanged a knowing look with Professor Sycamore, who approached and said, "What do ya know? I think that Froakie wants to go with you."

"So Froakie picked you," Clemont said, "That's amazing."

"Froakie really likes Ash, that's so cool," Bonnie gushed. Ash then got down on his knees in front of Froakie and picked up the Pokéball that had been pushed in his direction while saying, "You think so, huh?" before turning his attention to Froakie and asking, "So, Froakie, do you want to come along with us?" Froakie cried out its name and tapped his hand against the Pokéball. He turned into red energy and disappeared into the Pokéball. A smile crossed Ash's face as he said, "It's awesome that you're coming with us, Froakie," causing Froakie's Pokéball to twitch in his hand. Then he turned towards Pikachu and spoke, "Pikachu, Froakie's our first new friend in Kalos." He then stood up and posed while saying, "Yeah, I got a Froakie!" Pikachu jumped up into the air, crying, "Pikachu!" making everyone laugh.

And that was how Ash and Skye's journey in the Kalos Region started. With high hopes and new friends, the Ketchum twins looked forward to all the adventures that Kalos had to offer.


End file.
